


A worthy cause

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108
Kudos: 1





	A worthy cause

Our story starts in Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid's house in France, Rubeus is talking about something he's very passionate about.

Rubeus said, "There's giants up on these here mountains."

Olympe smirked. "Giants in France, really?"

Rubeus nodded. "Yeah, I went up there and saw em for meself. At least 20 or so in that one colony alone, maybe more in others."

Olympe asked, "Why are you telling me zis?"

Rubeus told her, "I wanted teh ask fer yer help, Ol. Thought maybe we could help em out or something."

Olympe smiled. "If it's a cause you want to 'elp, zen I'll help too, dear."


End file.
